Lunar Chest 3
PLACEHOLDER!! is the twelveth? Chest Hunt Event. You quest for ancient, mysterious chests containing random items, and open them for Unlock Points for you and your guild. During the event you will also be able to collect keys used to open the chests. Opening the chests will reward you with Unlock Points and treasures. If you register for the event through the coming soon link during the Registration giveaway period, you will receive the following items upon entry to the event page once the event has begun: * 5 x Gold Key * 20 x Silver Key * 3 x Stamina Potion (Non Bazaar) Event details(TBD - needs update): *?/?/2014 - 7/3/2014 (23:59 EDT) 1-Tap Registration Giveaway Period *7/4/2014 - 7/10/2014 *Daily Incentive Gifts - Delivered for login after 00:00 EDT **7/4 - Event Kickoff Gift - 10x Gold Key, 30x Silver Key **7/5 - 5x Gold Key, 10x Silver Key **7/6 - 5x Gold Key, 20x Silver Key **7/7 - 10x Gold Key, 20x Silver Key **7/8 - 10x Gold Key, 20x Silver Key **7/9 - 5x Gold Key, 10x Silver Key **7/10 - 10x Gold Key, 20x Silver Key Event Specialists: *New **Drakletti +??% Unlock Points *Returning **Caldothion +50% Unlock Points **Syrene +##% Box Drop **Kimaris +##% Box Drop **Azorael +(?-15)% Unlock Points **Harmonia +50% Unlock Points **Simurgh +50% Unlock Points **Seline +25% Unlock Points **Bechuille +15% Unlock Points **Hecate +50% Unlock Points **Surtr +25% Unlock Points **Agrona +15% Unlock Points **Malika the Tracker +15% Unlock Points **Iroas +(25-50)% Box Drop **Sabbah +(10-25)% Box Drop **Khioniya +(5-10)% Box Drop **Nevihta +10% Box Drop **Andraste +5% Box Drop Note: Unlock Points bonus effect is now additive. Thus, if your active attack deck contains both a Final Form Malika the Tracker, and a Final Form Bechuille, the total bonus effect is 30%, not 33%... Features: *'Lucky Streak' - When active, Metal Chests ALWAYS open, Platinum Chests may drop, and may be opened using 1 Gold Key. *'Lucky Streak Quest '- Available during Lucky Streak, 300 Stamina cost, increased Gilded Chest drop rate. Silver Key - Has a chance of opening a Metal Chest '''(Guaranteed during Lucky Streak) or '''Platinum Chest. Using Silver Keys for aid Unlocked Gilded Chests Net 50-1000 Unlock Points Gold Key - Will open a Metal Chest '''and '''Platinum Chest. Use 3 to open Gilded Chests. Using Gold Key for aid Unlocked Gilded Chests nets 100-1500 Unlock Points Metal Chest - Found in any Quest. Contains a random item or an Event Collectible. Contents can include: Stamina or Power Potion (NB), Dorri, Bells, Training Clock (S), King's Blessing Dragons (3), Heaven's Blessing Dragon (1), Silver Keys, Gold Keys and Premium Keys. Metal Chests disappear 1 hour after discovery. Gilded Chest - Found in any Event Quest, higher drop rate in Lucky Streak Quest. Open for 3000 Unlock Points (3 Gold Keys), or with 1 ally (using 3 Silver or 1 Gold Key each). Contents can include: Metal Chest Items, Heaven's Blessing Dragons (3), and SR Key. Chests disappear after 30 minutes. Platinum Chest - Found in Lucky Streak Quest. Attempt to open using Silver Keys during Lucky Streak (low chance) or use a Gold Key (guaranteed). Worth 1000 Unlock Points. Contents can include Gilded Chest 3 items are contained within. Platinum Chests disappear 10 minutes after discovery. *Formulas for Unlock Points: ** Using Silver Key nets 50-1000 Unlock Points ** Using Gold Key nets 100-1500 Unlock Points ** When requesting aid, the 2 participants split an additional 500-700 points randomly ** Opening a gilded chest by yourself awards 3000 bonus Unlock Points. Jewels - Collect these Event Collectibles for special prizes and Unlock Points. New cards introduced: *Gwynned *Valeria *Drakletti Jewel Collection Rewards: Rival Rankings Every 6 hours a new Rival Ranking period will start. At the end of each period, rewards are awarded based on your Rival Ranking. Some periods are call Golden Time periodes. At the end of the''' Golden Time''' periods the top players in the Rival rankings will receive an extremely large Unlock Points reward. The Schedule of the Golden times and the effect of the Golden Times is listed below: Rival Ranking (Awarded at the end of each 6-hour interval) rewards by Unlock Points: REGULAR CYCLE REWARDS Golden Time Cycle Rewards REGULAR GOLDEN TIME CYCLE REWARDS JUMBO GOLDEN TIME CYCLE REWARDS FINAL ONE (1) GOLDEN TIME CYCLE REWARDS Ranking Rewards Individual Ranking rewards by Unlock Points: NB = Non Bazaar version Guild Ranking rewards by Unlock Points: Category:Chest Event Category:Events